A user of a mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone, may use the mobile communication device as a primary tool of communication. For example, the user may use the mobile communication device to communicate with clients, co-workers, friends, and/or family members. Thus, at any given point in time, one or more people may be trying to reach the user via the mobile communication device. However, the user may be on another call or may be busy and unable to answer a call. This may result in multiple missed calls. Managing missed calls may be a troublesome task for the user.